Soul of the Lost
by Zeal-Warden
Summary: Melody never came into terms with the death of Shi'rune, but she never let it bother her until the colony she lived in started disappearing. Human and sangheili alike, started vanishing in groups after the activation of the colony beacon. In response to the disappearance ONI sends their newly trained tracker. A sangheili, that for some odd reason has a thing for Melody.
1. Prologue

**(Sorry for the long wait. I didn't feel like the last version of this story seemed right for me. I had a hard time trying to figure out where the story is going. So i thought a redo would help reinvigorate my passion for writing. If you feels that this was a wrong move for me, voice that. I would like to hear you guys out. Thank you for your patients and sorry for the long wait. )**

The news sank in deep. Sweat beaded down her forehead. Timed slowed down as she bolted towards the door, but as she did. She was held by two ODST in midnight black ballistic armor. One still wore his helmet. Gripping the blond woman's arm with strength and silence. While the other without his helmet spoke calmly.

"Look, We still have a war kid. He was the enemy. Even if we saved him. It would have been better than captured by us and scrutiny from the others." His grip grew stronger. Trying in all his might to stop the upset woman who pushed further and further till she collapsed onto the ground sobbing in tears. Behind the crying woman, stood another woman with blond hair and ODST armor. Her armor was different from the others. Only by a blue hue for the main chest plated.

"Buck!" The female ODST spoke and placed her hand directly on the shoulder of the crying woman. Which cause the woman to stiffen up. Her sobs became sniffles, then became silence before a voice broke from her lips.

"Shi." Then she went back to silence. The female ODST looked at the other two members. The fully armored ODST shrugged, while the clean cut ODST just shook his head before letting go and leaving with the female ODST. Silence lingered heavily in the room, forcing the other ODST to pat the shoulder of the crying woman and leave.

She slowly stood up. Arms slowly crossed, body slumped on the wall. Tears still rolling down her cheeks. She choked down her next sob. Putting it down as she gazed past the door. Seeing nothing put grey steel. Her mind drifted off, her stare grew blank as she watched the door. Never moving. Never making a sound except for the subtle sigh.

Behind her, standing around the corner, stood a beady eyed alien. Quills that slicked back like hair. Body frail and only wearing a dirty white tank top and olive green colored shorts. His clicked his beak like mouth before turning around to face a curly red haired woman. She just clung onto the alien, holding him tightly. The woman watched. Seeing the blond female fade to silence.

Moments pass, the blond female nods. Slowly feeling her body yearn for sleep. Her eyes begged to close, but she could not. She had to keep them open. Just for a few more moment. Her vision faded, blurred the more she kept her eye on that door. Then darkness.

* * *

She woke up to the coldness of the metal desk. Digital tablets scrawled all over the desk. Each having medical scans of patients. Her body moved sluggishly and her head pounded. She moved one arm, pushing the data pads forward. She rose her head from the desk and brought her hand to the bridge of the nose. Taking one more deep breath, she examined her surroundings. Finding that she once again had fallen asleep in the office due to her late night hours.

She moved her hand to the left and placed her palm lazaly onto the surface of the desk. Which caused the desks surface to light up as a screen. A voice spoke from the desk, mono toned and robotic.

"Greetings, Melody Vovel. Today's date is September 23rd, 2558. You have three messages. Would you like me to play them?" Melody hesitated before speaking in a dry manner.

"Yes Milla." Melody swallowed again waiting for the voice to talk again.

"Message one is from Roger. He asked if you would like to go out tonight at seven. Would you like for me to reply with the same response"

"Yes." Her voice was stern and annoyed.

"Replying with the same no. Miss Vovel, he seems quite persistent." Melody scoffed at the voice. " Message two has a response from one of you patients. He seems quite pleased with the replacement robotic leg. Though he sees to be having issues with it in the morning. Should I reply with a schedule appointment."

"Yes Milla." Melody neatly stacked the data pads on the corner of the desk.

"Scheduling an appointment for September 26th, 2558. Message three is from Michelle. She asks if she can get a check up on Siv. He isn't doing well after the scouting mission."

"Tell her to come visit sometime today or tomorrow. I'll give him a personal check up."

Melody seemed relieved that her day seems normal. Almost perfect, until she turned around. She looked behind her, turning the seat, to view the armor piece behind her. It was a chest plate. Belonging to someone she cared about. It was non human and belong to a sangheili. Burns and scrapes plagued the armor. Sporadic dents littered its surface. Giving the smooth armor some slight textures. The armor itself brings some hard memories, but in the end she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

The day started out simple. Melody fixed her office up. Making it look more presentable and less of a mess. She focused on a few patient data pad. Working on some prescriptions for some, emailing others on what to do next. As the day went on, she had a few visitors. One needed the basic antibiotics. The others needed assistance with dislocations and bruises. All and all she had a pretty normal day. A few Elites showed up for their daily check ups. Then the door opened up.

"Michelle, Siv! How are you two?" Melody exclaimed with excitement. She watch both of them walk in. Michelle stood behind Siv, smiling like always.

"Hey Melody. We are doing well." Michelle shrugged and added air quotes to "well." Melody stood up, pushing her chair out and strolled across the room to hug Michelle. Then looked at Siv and smiled.

"So what seems to be the problem Michelle?" Melody walked the two over to another door. Opening it to show the examination room. She lead them over to the medical bed and patted the bed. Siv brushed past Melody's doctors coat and hopped up onto the bed. Michelle stood next to Siv. Rubbing his back for support as he grew nervous.

"You know Michelle. I still don't know much about Kig-Yars. Even with all the Elites sharing the knowledge of the covenant species. It's still hard to figure out how to treat their needs even with practice. So, what is wrong?" Melody asked light heartily. Siv coughed before pointing to his chest. Melody did not looked concerned in the slightest before quoting a familiar statement.

"It may just be a cold Michelle?" Melody walked around the bed to grab a few sensor pads and items needed for the check up.

"I know Melody, but we can never be too careful." Michelle responded with a slight hint of sarcasm. Melody rolled her eyes, bring a machine over to the bedside.

"Alright Siv. I need you to remove your shirt so I may proceed." Melody asked while shaking her head. Siv just nodded and pulled a clean white tank-top off. Exposing his body. You can see the detail of his tiny muscles and bones. Thin sides and a scrawny body. Cuts and scrapes littered his chest, and maybe even the back.

"Okay Siv. It may be cold. Just bare with me on this." Melody laid the pads on Siv's chest. Putting the pads like she would place on a normal human, just scaled down. Each pad made Siv nervous to the touch. Michelle firmly place her hands on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Okay Siv. I just need you to take in a few deep breaths and exhale slowly." Melody watched the machine as Siv inhaled and exhaled. The breathing cause Siv to cough fiercely, almost wheezing when taking in air. Michelle went to rub Siv's back again while Melody turned around to see the expression from Siv. Almost like he was choking on body fluids.

"Michelle, where has he been lately?" Melody asked calmly as she went over to Siv to comfort him.

"He went with the scouting team to help install the colonies beacon. More north from here." Michelle responded quickly.

"Well get him some rest. I'm going to hope that antibiotics will help. Do let me know if something comes up? His breathing seems to be affect by some excessive mucus." Siv looked up when his coughing was done. He smiled his toothy grin and sneezed away from the other two. He formed dome snoot dripping from his nose. Melody grabbed the tissue container and held it in front of the Michelle and Siv. Before Siv could grab a tissue, Michelle grabbed one and whipped Siv's snout. She firmly applied pressure and wiggled his nose. This action caused him to look away. Almost blushing.

It seemed surreal for a moment. To watch someone care for another. Weird as their action may be, they grew to love it. Melody, feeling like the third wheel in this moment, took a step back and continued to look at the readings from the monitors. Guessing from the readings, it just seems like a common cold,or infection. She could not tell, so she started recording the data.

"Michelle, I'm going to forward the data on Siv to doctor Brain from Horizon colony. If it is fine with you?" Melody turned to face Michelle and Siv. They both seemed to agree as Michelle was caught running her hands through Siv's quills. Melody smiled as Michelle chuckled nervously.

"So I will ask for you to return later on tonight. I will have your antibiotics ready. It would be more faster, but supplies are running low." Melody kept talking, and Michelle kept listening on til Siv sneezed again. " Yeah, you should get him back to the housing units. He needs more rest than running around."

" Yeah, you are right." Melody helped remove the sensor pads on Siv. Each rip made him chirp in a painful matter. Michelle grabbed Siv's tank-top and passed it to him. He simply put it on and jumped off the bed. Moments passed as Melody and Michelle said there goodbyes. Siv had one of his coughing fits on the way out the door. Melody waved them goodbye. Watching Michelle and Siv holding hands as they walked towards the housing units.

Melody scanned the surrounding. Watching everything with intent. She watched the native birds fly over. Saw people go around doing their business. Supply warthogs travel slowly across the dirt path. Elites picking up crates and transporting them into buildings. Groups of human and elites talking to one another about plans for the area. Then from the corner of her eye, she caught another loud bunch of humans. No elites. Just loud humans gawking at Michelle. Visually scanning her up and down. Then insulting the Kig-Yar. This cause Michelle to pull Siv closer as they entered the large building. Not once looking back as they disappeared from Melody's sight. She turned around and shocked her head, annoyed that some humans still do not see the new allies as people.

Melody tried putting the thought out of her head as she carried herself over to her desk. Sitting down her most familiar chair, she placed her palm back over her desk screen and summoned the AI.

"Milla, take the data file "Siv's cough" and send it to Brian over at Horizon colony medical facility. Tell him I need him to look at the file and see if it's normal or not." Melody dragged her fingertips across the desk. Dragging a virtual file across the surface to a circle with a bright blue light. A chime played and Milla spoke.

"File has been sent to Doctor Matthew, Brian. Would you like any more assistance Ms Vovel."

"Yes, send a resupply request to Sunrise Colony for antibiotics and bio foam. I heard they just got the bulk of the shipments in and I could really use some before my supplies get low."

"A request for supplies have been forward. I will get to you as soon as I receive an answer."

"Thank you Milla. What would I do without you?" Melody's voice became joval, added with a chuckle

"You would perform your job with forty percent more stress." Milla added bluntly, which caused Melody to wince.

"Thanks for that." Melody smiled as she continued to type a report of recent visit and examinations. She turned on some music of electronic symphony and relaxed. Letting her worries fade as she worked.


	3. Chapter 2

Melody flicked through her data pad while sitting in her desk chair. Almost relaxed and emotionless, she sorted through files effortlessly. Organizing them by time, date, and species. Smiling when she grabbed a familiar file. Organized by its own folder, it read Kig-Yar. The only one in the colony to be a Jackal. Melody broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"The only one to live a happy life and face scrutiny all day long. Without a care in the world." She smiled as she imagine Michelle and Siv constantly going out in the public eye. People giving a look of disgust and hate. All while Michelle wore the biggest grin and Siv talking in his broken English. "Absolutely perfect sometimes."

"What is absolutely perfect Miss Vovel?" Melody's artificial intelligence rose from her desk, letting her hologram form take shape. The A.I took a tint of a light silver with the appearance of a Roman goddess. Her figure was thick and busty. Hair waving slightly in the imaginary breeze. Her private areas were covered with the a white tunic.

"Just my thoughts Milla." Melody sighed as she continued organizing the files. Milla looked unamused as her answer was unsatisfactory. Waving her hand in once slow and smooth motion. All the files that Melody was organizing became filed away appropriately.

"Miss Vovel. As your personal A.I and appointed therapist. I must say that opening up your thoughts to me will help your healing process. Sure it may have been a four years ago, but events such as those still have lingering effects." Milla's voice was sturn and smooth. Forcing Melody to sink into the chair in defeat.

"Milla. I had some thoughts about Michelle and way they look at each other and spend time together .Even with all the hate and discrimination around them. They still turn and show happiness and kindness to all. Ever since we left the UNSC, we have changed. Our lives had changed. Watching Brandon sacrifice his life to save Shi'rune and I hit me hard. But to sit and watch Shi'rune vanish behind doors I couldn't pass through. To know the last time I saw him, he was unconscious and bleeding out. Really made me feel weak. Like I couldn't do anything to save his life. And I was a god damn medic." Melody did not cry, her eyes did not tear up, and her body posture did not shake; but her lips quivered in rapid succession and faced tensed with grief. Her faced lied to her body and Milla saw this. She did not press the subject but noted it for few topics.

"Miss Vovel, you need to take better care of yourself. You need to talk about it more. But you also need to focus on the now. Leave the past in the past and let it create a better you. Don't let it destroy who you are." Milla gave a calm speech about mental health, which in returned bolster Melody's mental health.

Once again, Melody found herself losing the track of time. Watching it go from mid-noon to late evening. Milla helped Melody organize her to do list while aiding Melody with a restocking order. Melody packed up her things that she will need to look over and threw on her grey civilian coat. Just to hear Milla speak out.

"Miss Vovel, I do believe that you are forgetting one more thing." Milla pointed over to the corner of the desk. "Siv would appreciate the bottle of antibiotics."Milla small hologram smiled.

"Oh that would be best." Melody laughed as she raced back to her desk and grab the orange bottle. "Thank Milla. What would I do without you." Melody made her way to the door and right when she opened it. Milla chirmed a little melody while all the lights in the room turned off. When Melody exited, the door behind her closed. The sound of mechanical gears turned and locked the door shut.

Melody felt the cold breeze brush against her face. The quiet of the night with small distant chatter. She looked right and notice the dirt road leading down to the new construction zone. She turned to her left and saw the dirt road slowly rise with the hill, Multiple complexes were built. Using the smooth steel grey building materials that is common now with Human's worlds. Some of the complexes went up to three stories tall will most were one stories. Storage building, UNSC building, and communication building were all located on one side while the local bar, recreational center, and living quarters all shared the same side. Melody swiftly followed the dirt road towards the living quarters. Hoping to get in before the sun truly hide behind the mountain.

Melody makes it to the housing complex just as the sun was gone. The dirt road lit up with street light. Beaming a bright neo white light onto the ground. Melody took a few more steps and ended in front of the sensor of the door. It slid open with a whining sound and the silence of the night started to now fill with loud chatter and comotion. Melody found that once she entered, a few eyes fell on her. A few people looked away to continue with their conversation and others stared at disgust. The lobby was filed with different sorts of groups. You found humans conversing with other humans, sangheili talking to other small groups of sangheili, and a few diverse group which held both. Melody just kept away from the other groups. Hoping to not have anymore unwanted attention.

Melody just kept walking. Making her way through the groups, Finding her way to another pair of sliding doors. Which she entered, embracing the quiet once again. She pressed on for a few more moments, before stopping at a room with the number one hundred and seventeen. Knocked three times, and waited for a response. She heard some shuffling before the door slid open.

"Melody!" Yelled a toweled Michelle. She briefly hugged Melody before beckoning for her to come in. Melody entered with Michelle closing a door with a data pad. "I'm caught me right when I was getting out of the shower." Melody smiled awkwardly before turning around to examine the room. Standard studio living quarters. Stainless steel desk in the corner of the room. Queen size bed in another corner. Leaving just enough room to get off on each side. A bathroom next to her desk. To Melody's immediate right was the kitchen. Electric stove, refrigerator built in like a cabinet, a few extra cabinets, and a sink. No table, just some countertop with four stools. Two on each side.

"So where is the sick little guy?" Melody ask as Michelle removed her towel. Exposing her back to Melody. Melody could gawk over Michelle's frame almost jealous, except for a few war scars and one small plasma burn from the splash of a plasma pistol. Which she never told Melody how she got that. Her eyes slowly lowered. Watching her plump rear stick out as she tried to get her olive green panties on. Before the panties covered her rump. Melody did notice a few new scratch and gouge mark cover the soft skin on her posterior. Almost like.

"He is in bed. He got so tuckered out after today. He was busy with his last mission before taking his PTO." Melody lost her train of thought after listening to Michelle comment and giggles afterward. Melody watched as Michelle got dressed with a tank-top on.

"Well Michelle. I got his antibiotics right here. Three times a day for one week. Since he likes raw fish." Melody placed the orange medicine bottle on the counter.

"Thanks Melody!" Michelle was excited. " Oh I also made you dinner." Michelle skipped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a metal dish with tin foil covering it. "It's you favorite. Seared fish from Earth." Melody smiled as she grabbed the plate from Michelle and unraveled the foil just a bit to get a whiff.

"Geez have to stop spoiling me." Melody said with a grin before heading out the door. " Oh by the way Michelle, before I go. Your hair isn't wet or damp. It's still dry." Melody's face grinned slyly before walking her way out into the hallway. Michelle turned cherry red when she heard those words.


End file.
